


Sunset

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Melancholy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sunset

Harry walks along the seashore waiting for the red-purple clouds as the sun ducks beneath the horizon. He fingers the sea glass in his pocket, remembering. It's one of the last things they had found together on their evening strolls. That and a fallen coconut, so hard it had taken a sledgehammer to open it. 

That was before everything changed. 

A distraction. A red light. A lorry. 

Harry gathered his injured partner into his arms and Disapparated to St Mungos. 

They tried to fix him. Harry made sure of that, not eating or sleeping outside the hospital room for a week. He screamed at the Mediwizards, begging them to do everything they could to save him. 

But it was no use. Damage to his brain and internal organs was too severe. Even if he awoke, he'd never be the same. Harry knew he'd never want to live like that. 

Harry laid his head on the bed and wept, clutching the cold, clammy hand as his lover slipped away.

Sitting down, Harry buries his bare feet in the sand and wraps his arms around his knees, listening to the ocean waves breaking and withdrawing until the last gull cries no more.


End file.
